i love you
by summ3r-nights
Summary: peeta and katniss are back from district 13 and they weren't prepared for what happens next. rated m for lemons (somewhat)
1. Chapter 1

katniss' pov

i wake up on the train from district 13. Everything has felt like a dream there is no more hunger games or president snow everything is finally ok. i feel peeta shift slightly beside me and smile. i turn around and face him "good morning" he says "morning" i reply. i shift so I'm straddling his waist "are you excited?" i ask "what going home or being free" he replies in his morning voice that just makes me melt "both". That moment i feel sick to my stomach i jump off of him and run to the bathroom and empty my stomach contains into the bowl 'what the hell it going on with me' my thought. I've bin feeling of the past couple of weeks but i thought it was nerves and now I'm starting to get worried. just then peeta walks in and kneels beside me "are you ok?" he asks. i look up at him with worried eyes "peeta remember the night we got back from the capital" he give me and embarrassed smile "yeah it was our first time how could i forget it" "well i don't think you going to like this next part. i think i might be pregnant". he turns to me wide eyed and at first i think he's going to be sick right with me but then a huge smile streches across his face "are you serious!" well theres only one way to find out.

XXXXXXXXXX

later that day we get off of the train and noticed they had already started rebuilding the town. there was a drug store, a clothing store and a couple of miscellaneous stores. i walk into the store and grab the first test i could find. grew the money on the counter and ran out. i start running back to the house they had redone for us and when i get there i run into the bathroom. after the 5 minutes of waiting which felt like hours time was up i walk to the stick on the counter and stare at the test


	2. Chapter 2

Peetas POV

i walk into our new house, everything is clean and perfect. just then i hear katniss crying in the bathroom which can only mean one thing, i take careful and light step toward the door, i open it to see her lying on the ground with a pregnancy test beside her. i look down to see a + sign "are you ok" i squeak out trying to hide my excitement, i love kid and always wanted to have them ever since i was little i had never even thought about the possibility of the being reaped but now that the hunger games it over we don't have to worry about it. she turns around looking at me with puffy eye's "what if I'm a bad mother" she croaks out. "oh katniss you can't think like that, your going to be a great mother. and our daughter is going to be beautiful". she gives me an out of breath laugh "oh so you think its going to be a girl" she laughs "i know it will be". with that i help her off the bathroom floor i wipe her face and take her out to the living room, which i see is fully furnished and is quite nice, we sit on thee couch and talk about the baby. after a few minuets she leans in and gives me a sweet kiss nothing sexual but a sweet kiss

Katniss POV

i need him right now i don't care if I'm pregnant theres no risk now i need it and i need it now! i deepen our kiss. and in no time our tongues are battling for dominance, i flip myself over so I'm straddling his waist his hand wrap around my hips as i start to grind myself against him in a couple moments i feel him harden against me . i reach behind him and pull his shirt over his head he does they same with mine he trails his hand softly around my back goose bumps quickly forming behind his touch. it send shivers up my spine, i can't take it any longer i take control throwing him down onto his back and rip his pants down and practically rip off my clothes i had not time for foreplay

XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

katniss' POV

i wake up on my living room couch, last night is a daze and i can only remember bits and pieces of it, i smile at the thought of me and peeta. I barely have time to think before the feeling of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, i slap my hand over my mouth with the bother hover my stomach i sprint to the hall bathroom as fast as i can. i empty my stomach contains violently.

Once i feel like i won't be sick again i get up to wash the bile taste out of my mouth. i have a pounding head ache, I lay down on the tile floor letting the cold overwhelm me. its cool and helps my pounding head ache ease away. i fall asleep dreaming of our child

XXXXXXXXXXXX

i look down into the crib and see a smiling little girl looking back. She so beautiful and i love her so much, i reach down and cradling the found baby in my arms. "hi katniss", i turn to see prim. "oh my god prim its you, I'm missed you so much" i kneel down and kiss her cheek. "you don't deserve her" prim snarls. 'what do you me prim" i ask questionably " this was supposed to be my life not yours i was supposed to be happy and have babies not you" she yells making a grab for the child but i turn away. "prim not this is my baby get away from her"

"NO KATNISS! YOU DONT DESERVE HER SHE MINE!" prim grabs the child and trows her " NO PRIM STOP GIVER HER BACK! i yell at the top of my lungs

XXXXXXXXXXX

peetas POV

I hear katniss yelling from inside the bathroom she screaming "NO PRIM NO". i sprint to the bathroom i open the door and see katniss on the floor thrashing and screaming, i kneel down beside her and lift i take her in my arms and hold her "shhh its ok I'm here"

**i think I'm going to skip to her 9th month just because i don't know how to write about a pregnant lady I'm only 13 haha I'm looking for a proof reader just because as you can tell I'm a horrible writer in the grammar and punctuation department **

_**FOLLOW AND REVEIW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the last one then im skipping to her 9th month thought id let you know **

_**20 weeks**_

Katniss' pov

Im 20 weeks today and i have an ultrasound. "god i have to pee so bad" i grumbled "well the doctor said that you need to have a full bladder to do the ultrasound" Peeta said sweetly. it made me very frustrated that he was so calm and happy while I'm puking and hormonal i just wanted to scream at him for it but i know that he was only trying to keep things positive. we walked silently to the doctors hand in hand. The sun was shining and it was a nice fall day it was crisp and there was a little chill in the air but not enough that i needed a jacket.

After 20 minutes we arrived at the doctors. it smelled like antiseptic and floor cleaner. Peeta walks up to the receptionist counter and signs us in. We sat down in the small waiting area, "so what do you think it will be" i ask breaking the silence "its going to be a girl i know it for sure" Peeta says blankly with a small smile on his face. i throw my head back and laugh "what makes you so sure" i squeak out "i just know"

After 10 minutes a women walks out from behind a door she's pretty probably in her late 30's she has a lot of makeup on and her hands are perfectly manicured "Katniss Everdeen?" she asks. "thats me" i say getting up from my chair. Peeta and i walk through the door and sit down in a small room with a table and a machine that looks like a small tv. "just sit down and lift up your shirt, ill be back in one moment". I sat down on the small table and lean backward i lifted up my shirt and waited, Peeta sat next to me and took my hand i turned to him and smiled.

A few moments later the doctor walks in holding a bottle she sits in a chair and turns to me she takes the tube and squeezes some sort of jelly on my stomach its cold and feels weird then she takes this thing that looks like a bar of soap and spreads the jelly out. "so are you finding out the gender today" she asked in a sweet voice. "yes" Peeta says before i do i smile at him.

All of a sudden a fast loud thumping fills my ears and i turn to the screen "Is that the babies heart beat?!" i ask excitedly "it sure i, so what do you think its going to be" she asks calmly. " i think its going to a girl" peeta says a little to loudly "and i have no idea" i smiled. "ok well it looks like daddy's right congratulations". i look at peeta and smile from ear to ear, i see that peeta has tears in his eyes i learn over and kiss his lips. "okay well here are some pictures have a nice day!"

we walk out of the doctors hand in hand with ridiculous smiles on our faces "you know that we are going to have to tell haymitch and you mother right" Peeta says breaking the silence and my mood was ruined my good mood "are you sure" i wined "yes they are going to find out sooner or later better now then having them think we are lying to them" she said a matter of factly. he had a really good point "okay fine" i grumbled.

We arrived at haymitch's house and since we don't care we walked right in to find our old mentor sleeping at his kitchen table "wake up haymitch we have to tell you something". he grumbled and sat up "what do you want". i threw the pictures at him "thats why". he rubbed his eyes and looked at the pictures "wow finely i thought you were shooting blanks kid" he laughed at peeta "okay well we have to go keep a picture if you'd like okay bye"

**hurricane sandy is upon me so i might not be posting chapters tomorrow sorry haha **

**and im skipping the other months to the final ok bye! **

_**follow and review **_


	5. Chapter 5

**ok i need to tell you all this i spent hours writing a special chapter when there was a power surge and now its gone please be patient **


	6. Chapter 6

katniss POV 

8th month

i wake up and turn to my alarm clock 3:30 it reads and i huff in frustration. i haven't had a full night sleep in over 2 months and i had almost no eneggy to do anything. i would stay in bed all day and wouldn't go into the woods like i used to. Peet could barely get me to eat anything i could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into this hole and couldn't dig myself out.

But this is different. Something isn't right and i don't know what it is until i feel around next to me and peeta isn't there. i sit up and look into the dimly lit room but i couldn't see him. i stand up and walk out of our room and see the light in the nursery, peeta hadn't let me into the nursery ever since he started working on it but I'm worried and need to see what is going on. i open the door slowly and silently afraid to see the other side then i see him peetas painting a meadow on the walls my meadow to be exact and its his best work I've ever seen . all the lines are perfect there are little bees and birds i can almost feel the light breeze on my skin. "peeta" i gasp he turns around "hey, I'm not done but i guess you can see it now" he says "my are you up its 3:30 in the morning" "o couldn't sleep all i could think about is how close you are and how i wasn't finished and i needed to.

i wake up with a winter chill breeze on my skin. peetas probably left for the bakery by now. I'm feel good today i don't feel tired and i want to go into town to surprise peeta at work. i waddle my way to the shower and clean myself quickly but as soon as i step out of the tub i feel pressure in my abdomen kind of like a mild trolly horse but not to bad more like some minor discomfort so i proceed as normal i walk outside and see haymitch sitting on his porch watching this geese picking at whats left of his grass.

I'm almost at the bakery when the pressure in my stomach builds to an almost painful size "i need to get to peeta" i think to myself. within a minuet I'm at the bakery i walk through straight to the kitchen "peeta i think I'm in labor" i say a little to loudly then what i would have liked to "what are you kidding we still have a month" he says franticly " you don't think i know that but we need to get the to the doctor now!" i practically yell "SOMEBODY HOLD THE BAKERY I WONT BE BACK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS" he yells a across "OK" someone yells back. He grabs his coat and we walk out the door we make our way to the hospital.

We step in and peeta checks me in, just as he walks away a contraction hits me like a ton of bricks i drop to the ground and grab my stomach before i know it peeta is by my side holding me up and doctor has me sit in a wheel chair they wheel me up to the room and take off everything i have on and replace it with a hospital gown they place me on a table and give me a check-up. "she's already dilated 8 centimeters" one doctors says to another "sweetie it seems like this baby want to come out this is going to happen really fast okay" one of the doctors tells me kindly i nod in response and look at peeta who is just as scared as i am.

and just like clock work another contraction hits me i yell and squeeze onto peetas hand so tightly is might fall off. "i need to push right now" i say franticly i can't take it any more this baby need to be out now. "okay you can" the doctor says. i pull back and push as hard as i can after 20 minuets the doctor speaks up " we need to get this baby out your bleeding to much next couple of pushes okay"? i nod franticly and push with all my might and then its gone the pain its gone and i feel like I'm floating on a cloud but the celebration is short lived because the doctors are yelling and peeta is over me talking but i cant hear him. i smile and than everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay guys i hope you don't hate me for how that chapter ended but don't worry you will like how i end this i hope haha so enjoy!**

im floating on a cloud i don't know where I'm going though. there is no left or right just white, i feel no more pain I'm just nowhere. theres a slight breeze and it smells of flowers and something else but i don't like the smell then i realize its roses... and blood... blood... BLOOD! MY BABY!

and just like that i pop back into reality. i open my eyes and I'm in a hospital but no one is around. I move slightly and wince at the tight feeling in my nether regains so i stay still, i turn to my side and see the nurse button a couple seconds later a nurse walks in "oh your up, how are you doing" she asks in a high voice "wheres peeta and my baby" i ask worriedly so many thoughts are running through my head like _is the baby ok? did she drown in my blood? DID I KILL OUR BABY?!_

"oh he's by the nursery and your baby is in critical condition she breathed in some of your blood and we are still trying to get some out but i can bring you to him if you would like" she smiles i nod happily and go to stand up "oh no honey you need to go in a wheel chair" she says "oh" i sit in the wheel chair and we go down to the icu nursery

i see peeta standing looking through a widow he has a smile on his face but there are bags under his eyes "hi" i say in a hoarse voice he looks up at me with his deep blue eyes and his hole face lights up "katniss! your okay how do you feel?" he asks so fast i can barely understand him " i feel okay hows the baby" i almost ignore his question and look through the glass "she's okay i think" he says not to confidently "would you like to hold her" says the nurse behind us i turn and smile "yes alot".

we walk into the brightly lit room and the nurse goes to the incubator and slowly lifts the the baby and places her in my arms. i let out a sniffle and smile "hi I'm your mommy" i say and the small girl smiles and opens her arms. "she can only be out for a couple minuets at a time so we need to put her back soon" the nurse says. after a couple minuets its time to put her back the nurse slowly lifts her from my are and she starts to scream her head off i can't help it i start to cry i don't care i can't take it i stand up ignoring to pain and walk out of the room peeta follows me

when i get back to my room and sit on the bed and cry and peeta rubs my back to sooth me "when can we go home" i sniffle "tomorrow they said but she has to stay for another week "i want to go home but not with out her. and we still didn't name her" i cry "what about primrose" peeta says. i look up at hime with wide eyes and cry harder i nod my head yes "its perfect"

**sorry this is so short but i needed to make this out so enjoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**im debating wether to make another chapter but prob not should i write another story and if so write an idea in the reviews or private message thanks guys 3**


End file.
